So Gone
by thamadhatter
Summary: So Gone is inspired by the Jill Scott song of the same name. Basically almost a year into their residency at the Alexandria Safe Zone Rick and Michonne have coupled and uncoupled but after some separation found themselves sharing a bed again but it's complicated. We navigate these two story as they try to navigate each other. There will be smut.
1. Chapter 1 - Morning View

_I do not own anything Walking Dead or its characters. I'm simply borrowing them for this story. I was inspired by a song and wanted to share. It's going to be a multi-chapter full of angst, sex, romance, secrets and just drama. So I hope you enjoy. It takes places well after the season 5 finale. The Alexandria Safe Zone is beginning to thrive under the leadership of Rick and co-leadership of Michonne. Rick and Michonne were a couple for around 8-9 months before to the shock of the whole community and their family and friends Michonne ended their romantic relationship. The reasons behind and the exact deciding events leading up to this break-up are still unknown to everyone except Rick and Michonne. This story will explore through the perspectives of both Rick and Michonne the very sometimes confusing two sides to every story as their recent hook-ups with each other after a three-month separation have made them revisit the reasons why they ended up apart in the first place. I'm not really sure if they will end up back together or not but we shall see._

 **So Gone – Richonne: Break-up to Make-up…** ** _maybe_**

 **Inspiration** – _So Gone (What My Mind Says) as sung by Jill Scott_

 _" **So Gone (What My Mind Says)" Lyrics**_

 ** _(feat. Paul Wall)_**

 _You're gonna hear the pages turn_

 _Let me take my Gazelles off..._

 _Don't want this thing, but can't let go_

 _Even though, I need it so_

 _Your arms they soothe me, but I ain't no game_

 _I ain't no toy, I ain't just brain, this ain't no movie mane_

 _I'm a real woman, been down this road before_

 _(I just need more) I just need more..._

 _Why does my body ignore what my mind says?_

 _I try to keep it intact, but I'm here in this bed..._

 _I need to... listen, listen..._

 _Why does my body ignore what my mind says?_

 _I tried keepin it tight, but I'm here in this bed._

 _I need to... listen_

 _Emotions deep down inside of me_

 _I'm trying to hide, but they keep finding me_

 _I want to lay low, but continuously you do..._

 _(Uh, uh, uh!) All the right things (damn, damn, damn...)_

 _So sweet to me (Eh, eh, eh)_

 _What do I do?_

 _Oh..._

 _Why does my body ignore what my mind says?_

 _I tried keepin it tight, but I'm here in this bed._

 _I need to... (damn, damn!)_

 _Why does my body ignore what my mind says?_

 _I tried keepin it tight, but I'm here in this bed._

 _Again, I'm scared..._

 _Again (One, two) Oh..._

 _[Paul Wall:]_

 _You got that ocean of soul, baby you super thick_

 _And I'm the man of steel with skills, call me super dick_

 _I got that technique, that keeps you comin' back to back_

 _And I know you feel it all in your stomach whenever you arch your back_

 _(Yeah!) I'm a pull yo hair; (Yeah!) I know you love that_

 _When I maneuver this tongue, your eyes roll back_

 _I work them side angles; I'm a Kama Sutra pro_

 _Kitchen table down to the flo, ass in the air while you bitin' that pillow_

 _Girl you know how I chop and screw_

 _That's what a diamond chip dick do_

 _That's what a diamond chip dick do_

 _Oh my mind says, and my body says... something different..._

 _(He got that thickness, the kind that make you get up makin' biscuits with breakfast, so gone)_

 _Why does my body ignore what my mind says?_

 _I tried keepin it tight, but I'm here in this bed._

 _(He got that thickness, the kind that make you get up makin' biscuits with breakfast, so gone)_

 _Again_

 _(He got that thickness, the kind that make you get up makin' biscuits with breakfast, so gone)_

 _Why does my body ignore what my mind says?_

 _I tried keepin it tight, but I'm here in this bed._

 _Ahhh_

 _I'm scared of this love..._

 _He got that thickness, the kind that make you get up makin' biscuits with breakfast, so gone_

 _And I ain't even thinkin' bout the next chick, that he mess with, so reckless... so gone..._

 ** _Chapter 1 - Morning View_**

Michonne tapped the snooze button on the alarm clock next to her bed that read 5:00 AM. Even after almost a year at the Safe Zone she still hadn't gotten used to being able to do that. She felt her chest rise and fall in a deep sigh as her sense of peace washed away turning into a deep ache of regret in the pit of her stomach. She felt the ache grow because despite her waking up to the peaceful early morning sounds of the birds chirping and the light breeze swaying the autumn colored leaves on the trees she also woke up to Rick Grimes in her bed with his body wrapped around hers.

"Shit". She mouthed to herself as she slowly removed the clench of his right suntanned arm from around her small cocoa colored waist. She turned her naked body towards his and leaned on her elbow letting the sheets fall to her waist and said his name with a firm voice, "Rick!". She watched his body give a slight response. She decided to give it another try and made her voice louder, "Rick! You have to get up."

She looked at Rick with a scowl on her face as she watched him open his eyes and her eyes then diverted to the sheets falling pass his torso exposing his long and thick manhood that stood at attention. She shook her head as she looked away quickly. It angered her that she had given in 'again'.

Thoughts of their break-up from three months ago flashed in and out of her mind. She just had to keep reminding herself that it was the right decision to break things off even as she felt the softness of Rick's lips against her neck and his fingers searching for her orgasm in between the wet walls of her throbbing womanhood.

"Good morning." She felt him whisper in her right ear in his gentle southern drawl as her neck flung back and her eyes closed in response to his fingers stroking in and out of her and she mouthed the word "Stop". She hated but reveled the feeling of being so powerless to the man she knew she really couldn't be with. Her mind wondered elsewhere but her body continued to respond to his strong hand which gently played with her breasts and stiff nipples and while with his other hand's index and middle fingers continued to find its home inside of her; creating an outer body experience as she could sense her back begin to arch and her full lips quiver even though her mind told her body to stop. She finally mustered some strength and started move her body away but just as she started to scoot away Rick's tongue made its way inside of her now warm and wet clit. "Shit", she said way louder than she intended.

She wished during the months they had been together he hadn't discovered all the right spots and moves. Her breaths became shorter and shorter as his tongue dived in and out and around and she realized he had gotten cocky as he teased her and her climax. She felt him take his free hand and with force grab her bare firm ass towards him and buried his face deeper inside of her as his gray and black beard tickled her powerful thighs. "Shit". Michonne said this time breathless as she writhed in toe curling pleasure and came. Both their bodies collapsed into the damp cotton blue sheets. She looked down and observed Rick's smug look and sensed this urge and want to wipe that arrogant smirk off his face. So she grabbed his long hardness and licked it from the shaft to head before she took it into her mouth slow and steady while looking up at him looking her with his sharp blue eyes that could cut metal and his face flushed with sweat as he ran his hands through his curly black hair while biting his pouty peach colored bottom lip. She watched him tilt his head back as he reached down to guide the top of her head in a downward direction. She felt his hands get lost in her long black dreads as she sucked on him bobbing her head up and down. As she slid his dick in and out of her mouth and between her bee stung shaped lips as she felt his grip tightened on the top of her scalp so she took him in as deep as she could and stopped to divert her eyes to his face and watched him squirm and curse under his rushed breath. She felt him push her head back down wanting her to finish him off and stop teasing. She decided now wasn't the time for mercy and she could almost feel him bursting with anticipation as she ran her wet tongue up and down his throbbing member and continued on her mission to make the arrogant Rick Grimes and his big tasty cock her bitch…

* * *

"You still want me to go?" Michonne sat up in attention in response to Rick's words and turned her exposed tight body to an exhausted Rick lain on his back with his eyes taking her perky round breasts and her flushed face.

 _'I really don't know'_ She thought. Even though she had accomplished her mission she didn't like this arrogance that he had found but she was conflicted. She knew he thought just because she was still involved in the lives of Carl and Judith and that they still worked together that somehow she would let him back in her life as more than a friend even though she had been seeing Heath quite frequently and moved out of the house they had once shared. She didn't want to tell him that she though she had dated Heath for a month she still hadn't felt any real butterflies in her stomach when she spent time with him and especially not now. She gave Rick a look of discontentment.

"Really, even after all of that?"

Michonne waved him away. "Yeah, even after all of that."

"Can I at least shower here?"

"No, Rick. I don't want anyone seeing you leave here. We're already cutting it close. You know how word travels." Michonne knew firsthand. Just a few weeks ago she had overheard some of the housewives whispering about Rick leaving the home of woman late at night and he acted clueless anytime she asked him about the rumor. She didn't know why though. She had been open and honest with him about seeing Heath.

"So no breakfast? You know I make some mean toast and I saw you still had some tomatoes left from Maggie's farm."

Michonne ignored him as she became annoyed. _'Was this a joke to him?'_ She wondered. She remembered the time when she felt like her and Rick completed each other's puzzles. She knew they still had this instinctive thing between them and became reminded of it every time they slept together communicating their wants and needs with looks and stares but after what he had did to her she just found herself resenting him all the time. She wanted to stop these casuals hook ups out of the fear that it would turn into something deeper because of their strong connection.

"I guess I'll see you at the meeting then, Michonne." Michonne looked up at a half dressed Rick and enjoyed the sight of his rugged cream colored chest and strong chiseled back as he put on his beige button up. She loved and hated that this was her morning view.

"Yeah, I guess so. Remember it's your turn to bring the coffee, Rick."

"Yeah, I know. Don't forget the powdered creamer. I know you have some so stop trying to hog it."

"Who told you about it? Dammit nothing can stay a secret around here."

"Yeah, I know. Yet, you still insist on making me leave here so early in the morning without even some toast."

"Look if you don't get out of here you'll be toast."

"Oh stop it. You know you love me."Michonne stomach churned after hearing the word 'love' in Rick's southern drawl. Michonne took in the sight of a fully clothed Rick leaning down at her and felt his soft lips embrace hers. She found herself unresponsive to his kiss, still distracted by his last words. She had wondered from time to time if their attachment really came from love or had they just become each other's crutch. She ran through the numerous times Rick had tried to move mountains for her but she thought sometimes he may have done it out of gratitude or obligation even though she knew he cared. She questioned the routine they developed during their time as a couple where they didn't even need to talk they just knew what the other wanted or needed and tried their best to provide it. She had realized before she ended their relationship that the thing they once loved about their relationship had slowly turned into the thing they loathed.

"Michonne, you okay." She looked up again after realizing he had picked up on her change in mood.

"Yeah, I'm okay." She lied. She watched Rick give her a concerned look. She knew he didn't buy it.

"Okay, I'll see you soon."

After Rick left the room and she heard him walk down the stairs in his cowboy boots and leave the house she remembered there used to be a time where her not being okay pained him and she buried her face into a white fluffy pillow.

 ** _What did Rick do to Michonne? I'm as curious as you so maybe we will find out sometime soon. In the meantime check-out chapter two and feel free to leave some comments as this really is only my second fan fic EVER and first time really writing smut especially for two really hott characters so feedback is welcomed._**


	2. Chapter 2 - The Mystery of Dirty Laundry

_Here we go with chapter 2. It's takes place only a couple of hours later. Of course I don't own these characters because if I did they'd be together already on the show. Oh well..._

 **So Gone - Richonne Break-up to Make-up...maybe**

 ** _Chapter 2 - The Mystery of the Dirty Laundry_**

Michonne opened the door to find Rosita Esponisa in grey pants, white tank top, boots and pony tail that helped expose her cute olive complexion face on the other side holding a mug filled with hot coffee.

"Morning girl. I know you have creamer give up the goods. " Michonne dressed in her tight black pants and red tank top shook her head at her friend's cheesy smile.

"Wow, does word spread fast! You can only have two spoonfuls."

Rosita followed Michonne into the house closing the door behind.

"Is this picture new? I don't remember it being up there a couple of days ago."

"Oh, well actually I made it with Carl a while ago. I found some old charcoal briquettes that weren't really good anymore but Eugene helped me figure out how to use them to draw with. I would have hung it up sooner but just finished the frame a day ago."

"Geez. It's gorgeous really brings the living room together. You made the frame?"

"Oh yeah, I carved the wood from a log and got the glass from a display case that was still intact when I went out on a run with Glenn."

"Wow. Take that apocalypse. Never thought I see any really good artwork around here. I don't mean those old fugly owl statues that blonde chick used to make."

"Rosita be nice."

Michonne and Rosita made it to the kitchen where she went into the pantry and took out the creamer and then took a clean spoon out of the drawer. Michonne set the creamer and spoon on the counter in front of Rosita who had taken a seat. She noticed Rosita looking at something and followed her gaze to her laundry basket in the corner of the living room full with sheets. Michonne decided to find out what Rosita found so interesting about a white plastic basket filled with dirty laundry.

"What's so interesting?" Michonne said looking at Rosita who promptly looked back at her after realizing she had been caught.

"Oh, nothing. Didn't you just do laundry a couple of days ago? I don't know I just remember stopping by and seeing you folding up new sheets."

"Who are you Nancy Drew? Just put the creamer in your coffee before it gets cold."

"Fine okay just saying. I do a lot of sheet washing myself but that's only because Abe sweats like a pig in his sleep. Just don't remember you really doing this much laundry all the time now that you live alone."

Michonne gave Rosita a disgruntled look as she watched her take the two spoonfuls of the creamer and put it in the mug and then swirl it around. She thought she couldn't get her nosy friend out of her house fast enough.

"So what's going on with you and Heath?"

Michonne began to feel bothered. "What? Why are you asking me about this early in the morning?"

"I don't know. You've been looking a little more I don't know relaxed lately. Now you have to need for new sheets all the time. Either you're doing something or…"

Michonne felt the need to interrupt. "I'm not doing anything with Heath. We're just talking. We've had dinner a few times that's it." Michonne knew Rosita had a knack for sniffing stuff out. She was glad when she saw Rosita get up and start to make her way to the door with her mug of coffee in hand.

"Thanks, for the creamer." Michonne stayed seated at the counter as she watched her friend leave but then she noticed Rosita stop dead in her tracks after taking one last look at the laundry basket of dirty clothes. Michonne took a closer look at the basket too and her heart began to race.

"Is that Rick's shirt?" Michonne darted her eyes back at her friend who stood in the middle of the house.

"What?"

"I said is that Rick Grimes' shirt? I remember it because well he wears it all the TIME."

"Who?" Michonne knew she was busted and cursed her friend's detective skills under her breath.

"Okay, Michonne. Spill it."

Still sensing an urge to deny, "There's nothing to spill. Nothing is going on with me and Rick."

"Oh my god are you two hooking up? I knew it. I called it. Damn I hope I won the pool. How many months has it been since you two broke up?"

"Rosita, you have got to go."

"Why, you aren't meeting with Maggie and Glenn and the rest of the Hilltop council until two hours from now. I know the schedule. When did you two start hooking up again? I mean I remember when you said you would never let Rick Grimes touch you ever again."

"Did I say that?"

"What you got short term memory loss? Is he hitting it that hard?"

"No…"After trailing off and observing her friend's 'I'm not buying that' expression Michonne finally conceded.

"Fine. Yes. Now will you stop with all the questions? I'm already regretting this situation."

"Why? I mean you two are pretty much like the Kennedys or something of this place. I mean come on Jackie O."

"What I'm just helping Rick lead after Negan and his rogue Saviors nearly wiped us out."

"Yeah, co-leading. Getting everything back in order. Setting up the supply chain with the Hilltop, the Kingdom and the new leader at the Saviors' camp I mean really I know you know that."

"Look it's just a job for me."

"So are you two back together?" Michonne hesitated to answer but finally did.

"No, we're not."

"But you two still love each other?"

"Yes, I guess. Enough with the 21 questions. Your coffee is getting cold."

"Don't worry about it I tasted it. It tastes like ass now after I put that creamer in it. So, let me get this straight. You're feeling some kind of way because you broke things off with Rick you know the love of your post apocalypse life and now you are having no strings attached mind blowing sex him and still getting the freedom of not being in a relationship but still continue to have a close bond with him and his kids who you love..." Michonne tilted her head as Rosita trailed off.

"Well when you say it aloud like that it sounds…"

"Sounds great. So what's the problem Michonne?"

"Rosita, you know how Rick can get. I just don't want this to turn into something again."

"Are you sure? I mean I remember when I first met you two I pretty much assumed you were a thing. I don't know maybe you two are not really over? I don't mean to pry…" Michonne gave Rosita a look of disbelief.

"Let me finish. I meant to say I don't mean to pry more than I already have. But what really happened between you two? I sure as hell don't know and pretty much no one else does either from the intel I gathered. I know it had to be bad to make you end things with him but was it really that bad? We're in this dreary post-apocalyptic world right now. I know Abe is not a prize but he does bring me some joy which is in short supply and when shit hits the fan we have each other's back. So I just couldn't imagine any circumstance where I would leave him."

Michonne pondered the question. She hadn't told a soul about what happened between her and Rick. She started to think maybe that was mistake. She wondered maybe if she had gotten other perspectives on the situation then maybe it could have led to her truly forgiving him. She didn't like this feeling of holding a grudge against a person she loved but even after she told Rick she had forgiven him she still found herself sometimes thinking about the situation at night. The thoughts turning into feelings of hurt and anger followed by resentment as Rick slept sound while she sat up seething over a situation he had caused all of which turned her into a woman she did not want to be. This often led to late night arguments as she would shake him awake from his slumber in a futile effort to gain some sort of new perspective on things. She sensed her chest tighten and then collapse after taking in a deep breath and decided in that moment to tell Rosita what had happened knowing the conversation would not leave the safety of the four walls that surrounded them.

 _ **Well it looks like we may get some of the story very soon...but don't get your hopes up just yet since the next chapter is a Rick chapter so we will have to revisit this girl talk a little later.**_


End file.
